This new rose plant was originated at Richmond, Ind., as a seedling resulting from my crossing of two carefully chosen rose plant varieties with the object of producing a new, double red tea class flower of an original scarlet red color borne on strong, very long stems, the plant to have a vigorous growth habit well adapted to forcing, especially in the summer. After careful study of the seedlings produced by this crossing, the seedling parent of my new rose variety was selected and propagated by bud grafting through several successive generations at Richmond, Ind., which demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the selected parent were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Plants of this new rose variety are now being grown at Richmond, Ind., and grown commercially for the European market at Antibes, France.